Rivals and Friends
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Picking up where the manga leaves off, Akira and Hikaru finish their match at the Young Lions Tournament. The crowd is shocked as the boys fight.
1. Chapter 1

Rivals and Friends

This takes place immediately after the manga ended.

ceo

The tournament judge moved over to the table where Akira and Hikaru were counting territory.

"I won by ½ a point." Said Akira, looking a bit disappointed even though he just won.

"Ha! You see that Touya! I told you two years ago I was going to catch up with you and I did. I'm only behind by ½ a point."

"Shindou-kun." Said Judge.

"I could beat you any day of the week by 15 points or more. This was just luck." Said Akira.

"Touya-kun!" Said Judge.

"Oh yeah! What about this move and that one!" Said Hikaru, pointing at the board.

"Shindou!" Said the impatient judge.

"Like you can beat me with such cheap moves." Said Akira.

"Touya! Your next opponent…" Said the judge, starting to panic as the crowd started to watch the fight.

"I demand a re-match!" Said Akira.

"Fine!" Said Hikaru as he and Akira collect stones. To everyone watching it looked like the boys were set on starting another game.

"TOUYA!" Screamed the judge.

The boys finally heard the tournament judge and are startled into awareness. They blushed as they realize they were still at the Young Lions Competition and began arguing as they normally do. The room was in hushed silence and staring at the pair of them. Whispers of astonishment over the normally calm and collected Akira shouting over a match he won. Rumors of Shindou being his rival flew around the room. Chuckles about young lions roaring went among the older spectators. Akira shrugged off his embarrassment and returned to the business at hand. He stood and pointed at Hikaru as the judge sweat dropped.

"Shindou, after the tournament, a best of three match at my house."

Hikaru stood and gripping his fan with both hands said:

"You're on."

Akira was satisfied with this and spoke in a calmer manner:

"Ok, meet me outside afterwards and we will get a cab."

"A cab? Why not the train?"

"At that hour, are you crazy? The height of the rush hour."

"Fine we'll take a cab but if you got money to burn, buy me dinner. I want ramen."

"Ramen? Shindou, you have no taste. We'll have sushi."

"Ugh, I'm sick of sushi. We always have sushi. I want noodles."

"Sushi!"

"Ramen!"

"Sushi!"

"Ramen!"

"SHINDOU! TOUYA! THE TOURNAMENT!"

The boys were startled out of their childish fight again.

"Fine we will split the cab fare and buy our own food." Said Hikaru.

"Deal." Said Akira.

Akira and Hikaru shook hands over the table and Akira turned away. Akira had a small smile as he thought about the upcoming matches with Hikaru. He wondered what kind of sushi he should get as he shook hands with his trembling opponent (now even more intimidated by the fierce side of Akira Touya).

Hikaru's friends looked on in shock as he cleaned up the stones. Hikaru had a small smile too as he thought about what kind of ramen to get.

"What the heck was that?" Asked Isumi.

"They are rivals." Ochi finally admitted.

Waya looked from one boy to the other.

"They are more than rivals, they're friends."

"Huh?" The boys said collectively.

"You heard what they said, fighting over what kind of food to get. They're friends."

"When did this happen?" Asked Isumi.

"How did this happen?" Asked Ochi.

Hikaru was waylaid by some well-wishers as he worked his way over to his friends.

"Did you guys see that? A ½ point behind Touya!"

"We didn't see much but we heard plenty." Said Ochi.

"Ha, ha yeah, it gets that way with us when we play each other." Said Hikaru.

"You often have matches at his house?" Asked Isumi.

"Only a couple of times since the Cup. Mostly we meet at his salon."

"Hey can we watch your matches tonight?" Asked Waya.

Hikaru felt the weight of his fan as thought things over. As he was cleaning up the stones, he realized this was the best time to talk to Akira. He was finally ready to tell him everything. He hoped their friendship wouldn't be ruined. Telling Akira about Sai could either make them closer friends or enemies.

"Let's make it another night. This is my chance to talk to Touya privately about something important."

"We understand." Said Isumi.

"Hey wait a second what's this secret? Why didn't you tell us?" Said Waya.

"Waya!" Said Isumi.

"I didn't tell you because it doesn't concern you. I've known Touya longer than you and it's a private matter between us from back in the day." Said Hikaru.

"Waya, Shindou has no reason to tell you anything between himself and Touya." Reasoned Isumi. Waya pouted and Ochi thought:

"Is this about the 'mysterious strength', I wish I could be a fly on the wall in Touya's room."

"Come on guys lets watch Touya's match." Said Ochi.

As the boys moved to view the match, Waya reminded Hikaru:

"Don't forget to ask him about going to his house."

"I won't. I think most of Touya's friends are old men. So, it would be good for him to have some friends his own age."

"Agreed." Said Waya.

"Shh, they're starting the middle game." Said Ochi.

ceo

I hope people found this funny, now comes the real purpose of the story. One of the story lines left hanging at the end of the series is: will Hikaru tell Akira about Sai? In the next chapter I'll try to answer the question.


	2. Chapter 2

Rivals and Friends 2

This chapter changes the mood and takes place soon after the end of the tournament, late in the afternoon of the same day.

ceo

Hikaru gets into the cab first and Akira follows. Akira sighs as he shuts the door of the cab, he gives his address and flops back in the seat.

"What a long day." Sighs Akira.

"You're not going to make it through our matches if you're too tired." Teased Hikaru.

"I'll be fine. I just need a cup of coffee."

"You can drink that stuff?"

"It isn't bad with some cream, want to try it?"

"Nah, I'll stick to tea."

"Sure, I have some of the 'English Breakfast' you like."

"Good."

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Hikaru remembered his promise to Waya.

"Touya?"

"Yeah?"

"The guys wished to see your house and maybe have some matches."

"Yeah? Sounds like fun. I would like to get to know your friends better. I know you and Ochi but the others, not that much."

"Great, I know you will enjoy being with kids your own age."

"Yeah, sometimes I wished I could have been an insei. It must have been fun."

"It was, but now you can make up for lost time."

"Sure…There is a girl in your group?"

"Nase? Yeah, she's cool and pretty. She and Fuku should pass the pro test this year."

"Maybe they can come over and train?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"My parents will be traveling for a long while, so they are all welcome. Just give them my phone number and we can make arrangements."

"You bet."

They stayed silent for a few minutes and as they neared the Touya residence, Hikaru remembered a promise to himself and Akira. He didn't know how to bring it up. Soon they were at the house and the boys split the cab fare. Akira invited Hikaru in and he set his backpack down in the living room. Akira left to make the drinks. Hikaru felt restless and stood staring at the view until Akira walked in.

"What are you doing? Come sit." Akira laughed a little. From the window Hikaru turned and said:

"Touya you remember the promise I made to you?"

Akira was surprised Hikaru wanted to talk about _that_.

"If you mean your surprising, if irregular strength, then yes."

"I'm ready to talk about it now."

"Why now?"

"How often are we alone?"

"…"

"Besides the anniversary of his 'death' has passed. I feel ready now."

"Shindou?" Akira was startled by the word 'death' and felt for his friend. Hikaru walked over to his backpack and pulled out his fan. With his back turned, he said:

"Touya will you do me one favor. Will you listen to me until the end? No matter how fantastic it may sound, will you listen?"

"Of course."

Sighing Hikaru turned and sat opposite of Akira and said:

"I'm worried you might still toss me out even after I tell you."

"I promise to keep an open mind." Said Akira with a sip of coffee.

Hikaru gripped his fan tightly and Akira asked:

"That fan has a meaning, doesn't it?"

Hikaru took a sip of his tea and nodded.

"It's just like Sai's."

Akira felt his world tilt and said:

"Sai! So you do know him…"

"I did, remember I just mentioned a death anniversary."

"When did he die?"

"May fifth, last year."

Akira recalled that was when Hikaru almost quit Go.

"Is that why you forfeited so many games? Your master passed on?"

"Yeah but technically he was already dead."

"What?" Akira's shock and confusion was written all over his face. Hikaru took another sip of tea to give himself strength. This was going to be a hard conversation. But he owed Akira this much at least.

"You see three years ago I was in my grandpa's shed…"

Hikaru began to tell his story and after he explained how Sai came out of the Go board as a ghost, Akira got mad.

"Shindou! You big liar! A ghost! What do you take me for?"

"I'm serious. Sai was very important to me. He was my friend and mentor."

Hikaru looked so serious, Akira began to falter. Many people in Japan believed in ghosts but he did not. He held his head and groaned.

"Touya you promised to listen to the end."

Akira looked up. One of the things he learned from his father is to always keep his promises.

"I did promise, very well continue your story." Said Akira.

"Ok, but unless you can accept Sai really lived and came back to this world as a ghost…"

"I'll do my best." Akira sat up to listen seriously.

"Ok, because I know many people have wondered at my incredible strength. You remember the tournament when my Go suddenly changed from pro level to amateur?"

"Yes."

"Well, the first half of the match was Sai telling me what to do. The second half was me and my strength at that time."

If there was any one event concerning Hikaru that puzzled Akira, it was this tournament. He just had to believe he played two different people that day and it made sense. It would also explain why Hikaru laid stones like an amateur when they first met and also played such old fashioned moves. If he could just accept this ghost story, it would explain so much.

"Just who was Sai?"

"He was a Go master who worked in the Edo court a thousand years ago."

Hikaru told Sai's story of betrayal, false accusations and suicide.

"And he was languishing in a Go board until three years ago?"

"No, he first shared a mind with Shusaku."

"No way." Said Akira and he was shaken again, he thought:

"Is this why Shindou is so attached to Shusaku's memory?"

"When they first met, Shusaku was already a strong player so (unlike me) no one questioned his increased strength. He let Sai play Go all he wanted. Together they blazed a trail and traveled all over Japan. It must to have been wonderful." Said Hikaru with a smile.

"I see."

"But Shusaku died leaving behind the blood stain on the board. And before Sai could achieve the Divine Move. He begged the gods for another chance but I think the gods said 'no'."

"What do you mean?"

"I've had more than a year to think things over. I think the gods decided he was unworthy."

"If such a man is unworthy, who is?"

"Who knows?"

"But then why did he come to you?"

"I don't know. To train me? Set me on the path? He did disappear after I became a pro."

"Maybe."

Hikaru sat quietly and sipped cold tea as Akira thought things over.

"Let me see if I got this straight. Sai was a Go master from a thousand years ago. He died before attaining the Divine Move. He next joined Shusaku's mind and again failed to achieve the Divine Move. You believe the gods found him unworthy and sent him to be your teacher. And to set in motion events that had to happen, like meeting me."

"I had no interest in Go before Sai. My grandfather was even a top amateur player and I still I wasn't interested. Of course meeting you and your father also influenced me."

"I get that, many people have said your existence has been a good influence on me. My Go certainly has sharpened since you and Sai showed up."

"So you believe in Sai?"

"I have to. It is the only thing that makes sense. I went back and forth believing you were Sai and not believing. I also thought Sai must have been your teacher. I thought perhaps he was sickly and that is why he only appeared online. I considered all kinds of things. The truth turned out to be much stranger than I could have imagined. Forgive me Shindou, I'm going to need some time to fully accept it."

"Take all the time you need. I'm just glad you are willing to try. I didn't want our friendship to end." Said Hikaru.

"Yeah, I'm glad we're friends." Said Akira with a smile.

"How about some dinner? I'm starved." Said Hikaru.

"Let's walk to the shops. I need some air." Said Akira.

"Agreed."

The ramen shop and sushi restaurant were near to each other and the boys were able to get their food and return to the house. The walk was good for them as they felt revived.

While they ate Hikaru clarified for Akira which times Sai played and when he did.

"You swear all your games as an insei and as a pro were entirely your own strength?"

"All but one."

"Shindou!" To Akira, letting Sai play for Hikaru as a pro would be like cheating. He was a little mad Hikaru let Sai play in that tournament.

"It was that time I played your father during the Shinshodan Tournament. In fact all of the times I faced him it was actually Sai. I want to face him as myself."

"But you made such a fool of yourself. That ridiculous handicap."

"You know about the fifteen point handicap? Your father knew what I was doing."

"It wasn't Father who told me, Kunabara-sensei said it. He is one of your fans."

"I see."

"Why did you allow Sai to do it?"

"You don't understand how badly Sai wanted to play your father."

Akira decided to let that go, Hikaru knew Sai the person, he and his father knew only the player.

"Father wants to play Sai again. May I tell him he passed away? I think Father is still waiting for Sai to show up."

"You may say he was my teacher and he was sick and died or whatever you think his right."

"I will. Father will be disappointed."

"I'm sorry. Perhaps you should tell Ogata-sensei too. Or maybe it would be best if Sai fades from memory."

"Let's wait and see."

The boys finished their dinner and talked more about Sai and Akira's father. Finally Hikaru asked:

"Maybe we should have our matches?"

"Let's not, it's getting late and I only said it in the heat of battle." Admitted Akira.

"How about an hour of speed Go. Then I should go home as I have an early match."

"Alright."

The boys played for an hour and Hikaru said his goodbyes. Both boys felt satisfied that their friendship is stronger now. Their Go was also stronger. Hikaru felt relieved he told Akira the truth at last. Akira knew it would take time to fully accept what Hikaru told him but he already felt peace. The various puzzling things about Hikaru was finally falling into place. All he had to believe in was a thousand year old Go master came out of a battered old Go board. Akira laughed as he fell asleep.

ceo

I feel like writing one more chapter. Akira's father needs to come home and the guys need to play at his house.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Rivals and Friends 3

I just changed my name to Karin Mazaki, please make a note of it.

An extra-long final chapter to make up for the long delay.

One of the mysteries left after the series ended is: Does Mr. Touya see Sai, speak to him, and play Go with him? I'm not sure, therefore, for the sake of the story, Sai is just an online player to Mr. Touya.

ceo

Waya, Isumi and Ochi were delighted to be invited to the Touya residence. But Honda was nervous. He barely passed the pro test and didn't feel like he belonged with the others. Isumi and Ochi's Go was smooth and accurate like Akira's. Waya decided to use this opportunity to study Hikaru's wild style of play and implement it into his own. Now Hikaru was describing Akira's traditional house as they rode the train and Honda's knees knocked. Hikaru noticed this and he said:

"Relax Honda, Touya's a great guy, the only one he yells at is me." Said Hikaru with a laugh.

"I'm sure you deserved it." Said Ochi as Waya cackled and Isumi took pity on Honda.

"I'm sure it will be fine. After all this is as much about becoming Touya's friend as it is to play Go."

"Yeah, Touya's excited to play with you guys. At his father's salon and their study group are all old men like Ogata-sensei."

Honda tried to relax as they left the train and walked to Akira's house. Upon entering Hikaru made the formal introductions and Akira welcomed them to his house. Honda began to relax as Akira's manner was relaxed and friendly. Akira excused himself to make a pot of tea. Hikaru opened the cabinet where the boards and stones were stored. One of the boards was Akira's personal board and the other was his father's board. He set both boards up and pushed aside the low table Akira set the cups on. The other boys wandered around the room taking everything in, including the beautiful rock garden. Honda felt calm as he gazed at the serenity. Akira brought in the tea dispenser and poured out the tea.

"Honda, I want to play you first, then Waya and finally Isumi. This way I'll be able to access your Go play and everyone else can join in the discussion of course." Said Akira.

"What about Shindou and me?" Asked Ochi.

"I already know your Go and Shindou's. I know these guys only by reputation."

Akira realized (as the weakest player) Honda was the most nervous. He didn't want the guy to get even more nervous while waiting his turn. Waya looked raring to go and Isumi was calm, so the order was correct.

"Relax Honda this is just a friendly game. I'm sure you will learn a lot." Said Hikaru.

"Yeah, I'll do my best."

An hour later, the boys were discussing Honda's game. He tried to take it all in. Then Akira and Hikaru began to fight over how Honda should have handled the middle game and Honda laughed and finally relaxed. The others joined in and Waya teased them:

"Even during tournaments you guys fight."

"It's a sign of their rivalry." Said Ochi.

"It's a sign of their friendship." Said Isumi.

"It's both." Said Hikaru and Akira nodded in agreement.

"Ok, Waya's next."

Waya and Akira played and Honda felt confident enough to contribute to the conversation afterwards. Then it was Isumi's turn to play and get analyzed. He was the one who came the closest to beating Akira and was pleased.

After breaking for dinner they finished up the evening with discussions about Go, their parents support or lack thereof and girls. Nase was unanimously voted the prettiest girl at the Go Association.

"That is not surprising since most of the women there are middle aged and married." Said Ochi.

"Would you date Nase?" Asked Hikaru.

"She is too low class for me. My family regularly introduces me to various young ladies. I already have a girl in mind. She is wealthy, elegant and suitable for a wife. If she is agreeable to the idea, we will marry."

"The problems of the rich." Laughed Waya, Hikaru, and Honda. Ochi chose to ignore them. He saw the advantages of "going slumming" so he hung out with the guys but he didn't have to lower himself to their level and therefore, didn't fall for their teasing. Isumi turned to Akira and asked if he was also getting an arranged marriage.

"Because of the age difference, everyone thinks my parents had an arranged marriage but my parents married for love and they want the same thing for me."

The boys thought Akira's parents were sweet, though they wouldn't say that out loud. Waya turned to Hikaru and asked:

"Hey what about your girlfriend?"

Hikaru blinked at him and wondered who he meant. The others wanted to know as the idea of Hikaru having a girlfriend was news to them. Finally Hikaru realize who Waya meant and he was sorry he ever told Waya about her.

"You mean Akari? Geeze, everyone expects me to marry her but I just can't. She is just an old friend. I mean just because we grew up together doesn't mean we have to get married. Besides I'll be meeting all kinds of women in my travels. Pretty ones like Nase. I guess that is why I shouldn't go out with Akari. It wouldn't be fair to an old friend if I'm always looking past her at someone else."

The boys silently agreed with Hikaru.

"I nominate Isumi for Nase's boyfriend." Teased Waya.

"Second." Said Hikaru.

"What!" Said Isumi.

"Come one you like Nase." Said Hikaru.

"Sure, but…"

"You're smart, handsome, tall and a damn good Go player. If anybody has a chance with her, it's you." Said Waya.

"Yeah, but…"

"It won't work. She likes guys who are bold and Isumi is kind of shy." Said Honda.

"Then I nominate you, Waya." Said Isumi.

"No way. She doesn't want a stupid guy." Teased Hikaru.

"That eliminates you then." Retorted Waya.

Waya and Hikaru began to wrestle, Honda and Isumi yelled at them, and Ochi rolled his eyes. What stopped the 'fight' was laughter. Akira was laughing hysterically. He found his knew friends interesting and amusing. It was far too long since he just hung out with kids his own age and he was having a great time. His laughter was contagious and every one joined in. When they recovered they realized it was getting late and the party broke up. Hikaru was the last to leave.

"When do you want Fuku and Nase to come train?"

"My parents are coming home tomorrow. It wouldn't be right for them to come over when they are here."

"Maybe Waya's place?"

"Maybe or we could just wait a week. My parents aren't staying very long. Just long enough for Father to see his friends. In the meantime I'll talk to Father about you know who."

"Right. Let me know how that goes and I'll keep in touch."

They said their goodbyes and Hikaru caught up with his friends outside. Ochi had already been picked up by his driver.

"It's good to be rich." Said Waya.

"Yeah." Agreed the others and they all walked to the train station.

The following day Akira returned home and was greeted by his parents. He was glad he didn't any appointments that evening and was able to reconnect. After dinner he helped his mother with the dishes. He wanted to ask her something.

"Mother?" He said as he wiped a dish.

"Yes?"

"You believe in ghosts, correct?"

"Oh my yes. My grandfather's house had a spirt of a long dead ancestor lingering there."

"Yeah."

"You never were interested before Akira. I thought you didn't believe in them."

"I don't but a friend of mine does."

"I see."

"Did you ever see this ghost?"

"Yes, when I was five. I got up in the middle of the night and there he was hovering in the hallway. I ran to my parents, crying for protection. They let me sleep their room and told me he was a friendly spirit. He built the house, and they said he remains behind to keep watch over it and the family. The house must never pass from the family's hands. My brother will inherit it so the ghost will continue to linger." Mrs. Touya laughed.

"If a ghost can inhabit a house do you think it can possess something like a Go board?"

"Spirits can live anywhere they have an attachment."

"Can they possess a body and share a mind?"

"Akira? What are you talking about?"

"My friend, a Go player thinks a spirit came to him out of a Go board and he could talk to the ghost just as I am talking to you now."

"I see. Well, you can speak to our family ghost and he will respond with gestures. But he doesn't speak as such."

"Ok."

"Your friend is worried about this ghost."

"No. He was quite friendly and has passed on."

"Well there you go. He completed his mission and passed on."

"Yes, it seems so."

Akira changed the topic and they finished the dishes. His mother agreed to keep their talk between themselves. That night Akira thought about his mother and Hikaru and their ghostly friends. Akira wished he knew Sai. There was so much he wanted to ask him. He was envious of Hikaru for having such a resource and squandered his opportunity. He knew Hikaru regretted the lost chances as well and felt sorry for him. Just as he was falling asleep he realized he finally accepted Sai's existence completely.

The following morning, Akira played Go with his father as usual. Mr. Touya noticed his distraction and asked him about it. Akira did as Hikaru suggested and made it seem Hikaru had a sickly and elderly mentor named Sai. Sai tragically died suddenly causing Hikaru to forfeit games and almost getting kicked out of the Go Association. Akira kept the story simple and as close to the truth as possible. Mr. Touya believed the story and mourned the fact that he will never be able to challenge Sai again.

"I am sorry but at least I had the opportunity to test my strength against one of the greatest Go players who ever lived."

"I know what you mean Father. I played him as well."

"Yes."

"Father, have you been searching for Sai all this time?"

"I have, but I have been also been enjoying myself as well. So don't worry about me, Akira."

"I won't Father. In fact, I think you are in excellent health."

"I feel wonderful. I believe defending my titles put too much of a strain on my body and mind. The ideal retirement is where one can do as one pleases."

"Yes I believe you are right." Grinned Akira.

"I know you believe it was my defeat by Sai that caused me to quit professional Go but it wasn't the only reason. My health and how your mother worried at the time were also factors. There is also you, Akira."

"Me?"

"Even before my health became an issue, I thought about stepping down and letting the next generation take over."

Mr. Touya looked over the rock garden and as usual it settled his mind.

"Akira, I am pleased you are making friends and I approve of the plans you are making. However, there is no reason to rush. I have enough invitations to keep us traveling for the next two years. By that time you will be eighteen and grown up. That fund your mother and I set aside at your birth will mature at that time. That is when I believe you will be ready to move out. I know that emotionally you are ready now but later will be better. Save your money and along with the fund you should have enough money to afford many things including a large apartment. Big enough to host a study group."

"A study group?"

"Yes start one with your friends. Make sure to include Shindou in the membership."

"Shindou?"

"I don't think his style of Go suits you but his Go is intriguing and you might incorporate some of his ideas. He will be an important friend to you and he and Yashiro have already changed the world of Go. Keeping such a player near you, will mean you will always be in the center of the ever changing world of Go. Why did you think I kept Ogata-sensei with me all these years?"

"Father!" Said Akira with wide eyes.

"You didn't know your father could be so sly?"

Akira shook his head and Mr. Touya laughed.

"There is an English saying. 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' Not that I consider Ogata-sensei an enemy any more then you consider Shindou one. Friendly rivals keep you on your toes and challenge you. You've felt it yourself when Shindou suddenly blew into your life. It was fate. You and he were fated to meet. Enjoy your friendship and learn from one another. And don't be surprised if he takes a title from you one day, just don't go easy on him." Said Mr. Touya with a smile.

"Yes, Father." Said Akira with a grin. Mr. Touya looked out to the garden once more and Akira patiently waited.

"Now that I know Sai is no more, I'll accept those invitations to the US and Europe. I did hold myself back because I was looking for him. This means we will be gone for longer periods. Take advantage of this time to form your study group and make good use the space here. When the time comes for you to move out, everything will be in place."

"I look forward to it."

"There is one thing you can't avoid."

"What?"

"A housekeeper. While we were still in the region you were able escape it. Not when we are on the other side of the planet. I'll try to persuade your mother to keep it to just once a week while you are at work."

"Thank you Father."

The following week Fuku and Nase joined the boys at the Touya residence. Fuku loved the idea and couldn't wait to start the study group officially. Nase was a bit nervous because she was intimated by Touya and his house. However, she would have been even more intimidated if it was his father she was going to meet. Like Honda, she was put at ease by Akira's good manners and friendliness. Akira chose to play her first because he sensed her nervousness. At last Akira was able to see the girl close up and agreed with the others, she was pretty. She also was a very good Go player and had excellent focus. He felt she will pass the pro test, she just needed a little refinement.

They took a break after Nase's turn. Waya and Hikaru pushed Isumi forward and it wasn't hard for the girl to guess what they were up too. She lectured the boys for being 'a bunch of interfering old ladies'. The boys laughed but she thought it wasn't a bad idea. Isumi was a bit shy but had many of the qualities she liked in a boy.

"Isumi if you like, we could try dating." Nase said with a blush as the others were watching.

"I would like to go out sometime but don't think you are obligated because of these guys." Answered Isumi with a beet red face.

"No, I like how you are smart, mature and handsome. I just wish we were alone."

"I know how you feel, I too wish we were alone. Just so you know this was all Waya and Shindou's doing. However, I do like you and I would consider it an honor if you would go out with me." Isumi was glad he was able to ask her properly.

The girl glared at the grinning idiots and turned and smiled at Isumi.

"Yes, I'll go out with you. Come over here and I'll give you my phone number."

Nase moved to the side of the room where she left her purse. They quietly made plans and exchanged numbers. Waya and Hikaru high fived because of their success. Of course they were only lucky that Nase kind of liked the guy or else things could have gone very badly.

Akira, ever the good host served snacks and tea. He watched what was happening with amusement. He really liked his friends. After the break he asked to observe Hikaru play Fuku.

"Me? I thought you wanted to see for yourself how he played?" Asked Hikaru.

"You told me Fuku is at his best when he plays you at Speed Go. That's what I want to see."

Hikaru and Fuku grinned and chose for color. During the game they chatted and teased each other. It was a crazy with moves so fast, the others found it hard to keep track of who was winning. It was pure Go based on instinct. Hikaru was playing at his purest too. There was no time to plan like he usually did. Hikaru's natural ability to see deeply into the game was of little use in Speed Go. Akira saw his Speed Go in the past but against Fuku it went on a whole new level. Akira was impressed. His father was right. Keeping his friend and rival close will help him to keep learning and improving as a Go player. In fact, every one of his friends brought something to the table. He could divide the group in two major categories. There was the classic Go players like himself, Isumi, and Ochi. He could see Nase and Honda joining their level if they worked on perfecting their joseki. However, Hikaru represented a different kind of Go player. Not everyone could do the wild, formless Go Hikaru did naturally. Yashiro was another natural. If he could move to Tokyo he could have more completion and improve. Akira hoped he would make it one day. In the meantime they had Waya and Fuku with the potential to be like Hikaru. Akira shared his thoughts with the group and everyone was pleased with his assessment.

Their first duty as a study group was to get the last two members to pass the pro test. The remainder of the evening was spent discussing who, where, and when of the group. That night (Friday) was the best day for everyone as it didn't conflict with other obligations. The where was obvious as Akira was starting the group. He told them that his father approved of his plans but it was only when his parents were out of town that they could use the house. It was who to invite to the group that really caused a debate. In the end they decided to only invite the guys they were insei with and Yashiro if he made it to Tokyo. Hikaru stayed in contact with the guy and he was determined to move as soon as he got his parent's permission. The party broke up soon after this and Akira asked Hikaru to stay behind. They talked as they tidied up.

"Shindou I talked to my parents and I now feel ready to accept Sai existence."

"That's great."

Akira told Hikaru about his conversations concerning Sai with both of his parents. Hikaru was pleased Akira could now accept Sai fully and both boys felt they grew closer as friends. Finally, Hikaru said his goodbyes and returned home.

Six months later, Yashiro arrived in Tokyo at last. He was annoyed it took that long for his parents to sign the permission slip for him to transfer to the Tokyo branch. The presence of the dynamic player brought new life to the Go Association and the older folks wondered at the future of Go. Now that Yashiro was separated from his parents, he grew less bitter, relaxed and smiled more. Everyone saw a new side to his personality and the study group gained a new powerful rival.

Nase and Fuku passed the pro test and Nase came in first. She was the first woman to do so in several years. The group celebrated their success. The study group split just in the way Akira predicted. Two factions formed, one traditional headed by Akira and a less formal faction headed by Hikaru. Observers believed that the differences between the two groups would destroy their friendship. However, it was because they respected the other's style that they were to stay friends. Akira liked the new ideas and incorporated some of them into his Go. Hikaru admired Akira's dedication to study and practice and copied him. They both found value in the others style and their followers followed suit. The future of Go seemed to be more secure in the hands of the exciting new crop of young and devoted players.

Nase and Isumi were getting closer and having a good time on their dates.

Mr. and Mrs. Touya were enjoying traveling to many parts of the world together.

Hikaru bought a new fan as his old one wore out. He sometimes still saw Sai in his Go, something he was happy to share with his friend, Akira.

ceo

Whew, there you have it the story finished at last.

I did hint at one pairing and gave a thumbs down to another pairing. I hope no one minds. It wasn't a romance after all. I hope you liked it.

Please review.


End file.
